Atlantide
|company = Bottled Water Supplier|image = Atlantide.png}} Atlantide was a water bottle company that sold "de-mineralized salt water". Devised by Galen Vholes, Atlantide falsely claimed to bring a laundry list of medical benefits to those who drank it in large quantities, even going so far as to claim that it can help people suffering from cancer. Atlantide's primary source of revenue, however, was not from selling bottled water. Rather, most of Atlantide's revenue came from independent distributors who were tricked into paying the company an initial signing fee. The signing fee allowed them to buy Atlantide at a lower price and later sell it for profit, something which rarely occurred. Background Galen Vholes, having failed to live up to the high standards set by his accredited, academic family, gained an inferiority complex and began to search for other means of distinguishing himself from his siblings. Obtaining a fake doctorate, Vholes appealed to alternative medicine enthusiasts who would believe any medical theory he came up with. Having built up a small group of followers, Galen began selling selling books and "wellness" products, one of which was Atlantide. Sales quickly peaked, however, as Galen struggled to grow beyond his initial audience. Galen would later encounter Ajit Krish, or "AJ". Ajit was a natural when it came to selling products, and had successfully tricked Galen into purchasing three pieces of a luxury watch and almost convinced him to carry out a loan to purchase the fourth. Galen, recognizing Ajit's talent, approached him the next day and offered him a job. Thanks to the efforts of Ajit, Atlantide would begin predatory expansion practices in order to widen the product's audience. Presenting himself as the head of Atlantide to the public, Ajit targetted investors with his "turn-key" business opportunity. Beyond the initial signing fee and stock sold to distributors, Atlantide also offered a VIP recruitment plan, which aimed to convince their partners to bring in more potential investors. Ajit's ability to sell products, combined with the absurd medical claims pushed by Galen, would result in the pair earning millions at the expense of others. Events of A Silver Tongue Disgruntled former Atlantide partners place contract against Ajit Krish, the supposed head of the company. The ICA sends Agent 47 to Miami to eliminate him, where he is currently stationed at the Global Innovation Race, attempting to recruit Team Thwack driver Edwin Schmidtz as a celebrity spokesperson. Schmidtz, aware of Atlantide's poor reputation, is reluctant and leaves Ajit waiting while he contemplates whether or not to take the offer. Before Ajit is assassinated, 47 overhears a phone call between him and Galen, discussing Schmidtz's absence. Despite only hearing one side of the conversation, it becomes evident that Ajit may not have been working alone, and 47's handler, Diana, promises to do some digging. Events of A Bitter Pill Later, Diana and the ICA successfully hack Ajit's phone and uncover numerous long calls between someone in Vermont named "Vholes". Further investigation uncovers that Galen Vholes is in fact the true brains behind Atlantide, and the contract is extended beyond just the elimination of Ajit Krish. Agent 47 is sent to Whittleton Creek, Vermont to eliminate Galen Vholes and end Atlantide for good. After experiencing harassment from clients and former business associates alike, Galen Vholes had moved to the suburbs of Whittleton Creek. Following continued death threats, he installed a lasergrid alarm system on the exterior of his house. From there, he successfully operated a private practice in his home with police protection. Following the contract's completion, Diana congratulates 47 and states that there are two less snake oil salesman in the world. Trivia * The A Silver Tongue challenge "In Case Of Shortage...", which involves the player using an outdoor faucet to fill an Atlantide water bottle, suggests that the "de-mineralized salt water" is in fact just tap water. * Ajit "AJ" Krish evidentially does not hold a high opinion of Atlantide, as he will lash out at 47 if he disguises as a vendor and attempts to serve him a sample cup. Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:Organizations